


Dear Peter, I wrote you but you still ain't callin'

by im_alive_grace



Series: Voicemail Received [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Voicemails, reunion?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_alive_grace/pseuds/im_alive_grace
Summary: After the snap Tony is lost and he does the one thing he knows Peter would do for him, something Peter already did for him; leave voicemails.





	Dear Peter, I wrote you but you still ain't callin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyenjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyenjolras/gifts).



“Here’s your phone...you’ve gotten quite a few calls since you’ve been...gone.” May said handing Peter his phone.

Peter grabbed the old device and held it in his hand. It felt oddly out of place, like the last thing he should be looking at is his phone. 

“I think I’ll look at that later.” Peter said. 

“It’s been a week Peter. It’s ok to start adjusting and trying to go back to normal.” May said. “Anyways, you have a few voicemails.”

“What? From who?” Peter mumbled. 

May paused at the opening of his door. A look crossed her eyes but Peter couldn’t read it. 

“Just look for yourself.” May said. “Anyways I’m going to help make dinner tonight. Is Ned and MJ coming over?” 

Peter looked down at his phone not understanding that someone called him while he was gone. They would’ve known. 

“What...oh no. They’ve already been over twice this week.” Peter said. 

“Alright sweetie. I’m going now. Dinner at seven. Don’t forget.” May said closing the door to his room leaving. 

“I’ll be early!” Peter yelled after her. 

Peter unlocked the phone screen and opened up his inbox. He quietly gasped as it read that there were 180 unread voicemails. All from Tony. Without thought Peter clicked on the first message.

_ _ _

Voicemail #1  
“Hey Pete! I don’t even know if you’ll be getting this voicemail because currently I’m co-piloting a spacecraft millions of miles from earth with that lady Nebula. I’m hoping my stark tech can reach your out of date crap you won’t let me replace...anyways we’re going to earth. I’m pretty sure everyone is at Wakanda. But I’m going to stop by May’s and tell her...can’t wait for that earful.” Tony’s voice broke. “But don’t worry. I’ll fix this so May can also yell at you as well. I gotta go, but I’ll keep you updated because I know you’d want that. You always left me update voicemails so I owe you the same. Talk to you later.”

Voicemail #2  
“She didn’t even yell at me...she hugged me and we had tea. We didn’t talk. There isn’t much to say at this point.” Tony paused. “She doesn’t blame me. At least not right now when everything is fresh. Well...I’m gonna go. Big day tomorrow. Going to Wakanda. See you soon bud.” 

Voicemail #5  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I was ready to fly to Wakanda with Pepper, but I just. I lost it. I think I started playing your playlist and I remembered that one time you begged me to get tickets to Hamilton and I told you over and over again that I don’t like musicals.” Tony laughed. “But I surprised you with tickets for your birthday. I’ve never seen you so shocked. I’ve never seen you so happy. And now...I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to see you like that again. I know I should be at Wakanda making a plan, but everything hurts kid.” 

Voicemail #10  
“Pepper decided it's time for me to stop mopping about so she called Steve Rogers to come pick me up! Can you believe her?” Tony sighed. “I’m lucky she’s still around. I don’t know where I’d be right now if it wasn’t for her. I’d definitely wouldn’t be in a broom closet in Wakanda calling you. But none of this is really important. We might have an idea. I need to get back to the meeting. I’ll call tomorrow.” 

Voicemail #23  
“I’m pretty sure everyone thinks I’m insane and rightly so. Normal people don’t call their dead kid everyday. But you won’t be dead soon and I know you’ll appreciate all the updates when you get back. It’ll prove I actually care...Thor’s banging on the door so I’m gonna have to hang up now. Talk tomorrow.” 

Voicemail #31  
“Wakanda has all the resources we need, but Bruce and I just can’t adjust to the lab they provided. So...we’re all going back to the old compound. All of us haven’t been there in three...four years? It’s going to be an adjustment. But it’s still all our home so that’s where we’ll be working from now on.” Tony said. “Maybe after all of this you can visit the compound since you’re an Avenger now. And we’ll visit Wakanda as well. You’ll be amazed by their technology. Even I could learn a thing or two there. God, you’d love it Pete. Ok I’m suppose to be in a meeting now so I’ll be signing off.” 

Voicemail #36  
“I think we actually have a working plan Peter! We don’t have all the details worked out, but I feel like this one is a winner. I won’t tell you too much, but I need to start working on fixing my suit and I have to give Steve the shield back and Clint’s going to need an upgrade on his archery set and I’m making Rhodey a whole new suit. There’s a ton more, but I think you get the idea that we all think this is going to work.” Tony spoke quickly. “I’m actually going to get you home Pete. I’m going to do it. And I’ll actually be able to give you that hug you deserve because we’re at that point now...I have to go, Bruce is calling for me. Talk tomorrow.”

Voicemail #37  
“This is ahh...Bruce Banner. I’m sure you know a ton about me because your a science geek. Tony told me. He actually told me a lot about you Peter. I hope that’s ok because I know your identity matters a lot to you, but I caught him on the phone yesterday and it’s kinda worrying when your friend is making calls to a dea-...anyways I’m calling today because Tony worked himself to exhaustion and he told me someone needs to leave you a voicemail because he promised to call. So you got me kid. Tony’s fine. This is his first time getting a full eight hours since all this stuff went down. Having hope is good for him....having you is good for him. He’s just so proud of you, makes me eager to meet you. The others don’t know about you yet, but once he tells them I know that’ll be his only subject he’ll talk about...I feel like I’m saying stuff I shouldn’t and Tony might get upset with me so I’m going to hang up now. Tony will call tomorrow. See you soon Peter.”

Voicemail #43  
“Me and a few other people were talking about where you guys all went because we don’t think you guys actually died...at least we’re hoping you didn’t because our plan is useless if you’re all really dead. But I’m not here to be a downer. Because you might not be dead. Your soul is probably just trapped somewhere and if it is I hope your safe. I know you’re a strong kid and you’ve been through a lot of stuff, but I know you’re scared. I’d be scared. Maybe you found some of the other Avengers? If that’s even possible.” Tony said. “It makes me feel better to think that Sam and Bucky are there to protect you. Even if Strange and those weird Guardians of the Galaxy are there I’d be happy. People you know who won’t hurt you. If they are...god you’ll love Bucky. You’re weak for a broken soul just like Steve. And Bucky has a soft spot for dorky people. I hate to say it but I trust him to take care of you. So please stick with him...I know you won’t get this voicemail until you get back, but I feel like you might know I’d want you to be with him...ok I’m getting to sappy. I’m going to talk to you tomorrow Spiderling,”

Voicemail #48  
“Hi Peter! It’s Pepper. Tony has locked himself in the lab and has left his phone in the living quarters. Bruce was going to call, but I felt like I handle serious situations a bit better than the men around here. Tony’s been having a hard day. He won’t tell anyone why. But I’m sure it’s because it’s Father’s Day. He’s never really handled the day well in the first place, but he’s worse today.” Pepper said. “He thought of you as his son. Don’t tell him I told you. Just our little secret. But anyways he got into a fight with Clint. You see, Clint also lost his kids. Both of them are stubborn and don’t open up easily and I think they both took their anger at themselves out on each other. They’ll make up...but Tony might have let slip he understands what it’s like to lose a kid. Don’t worry though. We’re all family here so if Tony does tell them about Peter Parker, none of them well use that information to hurt you. I promise that Peter. Now I’m going to try and get Tony out of his lab and make amends. He’ll call you tomorrow sweetie.” 

Voicemail #55  
“This week would’ve been Pride week in New York. And I guess it still technically is. People are trying to act like everything is normal and their still going to have the parade and all that fun stuff. But it feels off. Everyone is still recovering from what happened.” Tony sighed. “I remember promising you we’d go. Your first Pride and I was going to show you all the fun events. But I guess there’s always next year. And maybe by that time you’ll have a boyfriend or girlfriend to bring with...and don’t get upset with me because yes I can still tease you! It’s my job as the best mentor you’ll ever have to always find a way to make you embarrassed. I have to get going. I promised Clint that he can test out his new archery set today. I wish you could see how jiddy he is. It’s almost like you. Talk tomorrow bud.”

Voicemail #64  
“Steve made us all take a break today. Can you believe the guy? There’s so much I need to do and he forces me to sit down in the living room. On the couch! Between him and Thor! And Steve let Nat pick the movie and even though her taste is good it’s my building! I pick the movies on movie night. Also Thor still doesn’t understand human jokes so I had to explain them all. And Bruce thought I was overreacting and said I need to stop pouting. I don’t pout! Kid...I don’t pout do I? Whatever, anyways if your upset that it took so long to get you back you can blame Steve for making us take breaks.” Tony huffed. “But once your back we’re watching Interstellar because my mind is blown...Steve’s yelling something about double feature? I swear to god if I don’t get to pick I’m taking his shield back again. Speak tomorrow kid.”

Voicemail #72  
“Remind me to never let Thor into the lab once you get back. The guy is great and he’s amazing in battle, but everytime he comes in it’s like a tornado went through. And right now I can’t just kick him out because Bruce likes the company and I want everyone to be happy currently.” Tony laughed. “I wish you were here. We had such a great rhythm in the lab. We know how each other work. But now everyone’s just kinda getting in the way. Especially Thor. It’s four in the morning so I’m going to try to get some sleep before I gotta go back to work in the lab with Thor. Bye Spidey.” 

Voicemail #88  
“It’s another bad day Pete...I’m sorry. I just can’t talk right now.”

Voicemail #89  
“Kid? Fuck fuck fuck...fuck! I just want to hear your goddamn voice respond to me and not this fucking recording. I want to hear your input on the plan. I want to know if I’m doing the right thing. Or I guess...I just want hear your stupid pop culture references. Or even watch Star Wars with you. I don’t even like Star Wars but I’d do anything to just have moments.” Tony cried. “This is my fault and I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t stop it. I’m sorry you had to die and you felt it. I’m sorry you were in space and not with May. I’m sorry I didn’t comfort you right. I’m so fucking sorry kid. I’m trying to fix this but I don’t even know if it’ll work anymore. It’s day 89, it’s almost been three months and it feels like we’ve made no progress. If you don’t come back...I wish I told you how much you matter to me. How much you’ve changed my life.”

Voicemail #90  
“Sorry about the last voicemail. Nightmares get the worst of me. Things are actually fine. Rhodey's suit should be done soon. And we’re planning on checking out Bruce because the Hulk is being a drama queen. We don’t want to go into battle without the guy again. Bruce is a great guy, but the Hulk is better in battle...hey! You know I mean the best Banner!...sorry, some of the team is in the room. I hope you’re ok with that. I kinda spilled my guts out to all of them about you last night. They all want to meet you now. Even Nat although she’ll deny it for the rest of her life...I’m not going to tell him that!...Clint’s in the room and being his usual worst self. Steve’s also here. And kid don’t call me once you hear this voicemail. I know exactly what your thinking. But it’s fine. Traumatic stuff brings people together.” Tony quietly laughed. “Steve’s trying to tell me that we would’ve made up no matter what. What an idiot...don’t throw shit at me Rogers! Do you really want to be friends?...I have to go now. Everyone is wrecking my lab. I have to save the day. Talk tomorrow kid.” 

Voicemail #95  
“This is Clint and don’t worry. I’ve just stolen Tony’s phone like the spy that I am. I just want to say how truly offended I am that Tony never told me about you. I’ve said countless times that I need a babysitter I can trust and bam! Here’s a nice sixteen year old that’s good with kids! Can you believe Tony? Oh fuck...I think he figured out I took this cell. Gotta dash. See you soon kid.”

Voicemail #101  
“I think I should clarify that everyone knows that your Peter Parker. They don’t know that your Spider-Man. I want to give you that option at least. So right now everyone just thinks your some intern that somehow ended up going to Titan with me...well Bruce might know your Spider-Man because he was there in New York when you showed up. But I’m sure he won’t bring it up.” Tony said. “I’ve just messed up so much, I want you to at least have your secret Spidey identity. It’s the least I could do for you at this point. Well, I’ll talk tomorrow. Bye Peter.” 

Voicemail #106  
“Hey Peter. This is Steve Rogers. I’m sure you’ve heard plenty of me. I hope it wasn’t all bad...I’m sure it all was but I’ll change your mind once you get back. Tony’s fine by the way. Him and Rhodey are testing out the suits he made. I just felt like making you a call. To thank you...I can tell you were the one thing keeping him steady when I left with half of the Avengers...nothing I do can change what I did but I’m fixing our friendship. It’s just Peter...I can tell he’s changed. You’ve changed him. He’s a lot more open and vocal with his thoughts and feelings and he shows his worry a lot more...I think you also made him more forgiving. Tony was a great guy before you came along, but now...instead of hiding away he’s showing his true self. Clint was the same way before he had kids...maybe it’s just a Dad thing? I guess I wouldn’t know. But I feel like Tony is actually Tony. Instead of the Tony he gives to the media. I’m sure you understand what I’m trying to say because at this point I’m rambling. Just...he’s going to be so happy when you come back. Hopefully we’ll talk when you get here. Bucky would love to meet you. See you soon Peter.”

Voicemail #111  
“We’re finalizing the plan. I don’t want to tell you what we’re going to do because you won’t like it. Also it should be something someone tells you in person. I’m sure Pepper will be able to handle it.” Tony sighed. “It’s starting to feel real. What I have to do. And I’ll be honest kid. I’m scared. More scared than I was when I went through that wormhole and more scared than when Roger’s left me all by myself in Serbia. But if everything works out everyone is going to be fine. And I’ll be able to take you to the new Star Wars movie when it comes out. I’ll buy out the theater. It can just be us. I could even get one of those special black discs they make and we can watch it at the compound the same day it comes out. I think I’m going to look into that. Tell Pepper about the idea just in case...your coming home kid. God I’m so excited. See you soon kid.”

Voicemail #117  
“Hey Pete. I’m very busy today so this’ll be quick. We still haven’t figured anything out about the Hulk. Clint still needs to get use to his archery set. Nat is great as always. Probably the only sensible person here. And Rogers and Rhodey need to learn when to listen to me. Thor and this raccoon, yea you heard me right. Raccoon! His names Rocket. They keep fucking around. So yeah. Training isn’t going great. But we’ll figure it out. Talk tomorrow.”

Voicemail #122  
“It’s Thor Odinson. And you are Peter Starkson. It is nice to leave mail for you. Although I don’t understand how this is considered mail since it isn’t written down. But I’m here to say that Tony is very agitated today. He said many words I haven’t heard of. He has a mouth on him. I hope you’re not taking after that. None of us can figure out the Hulk. Tony thought that maybe I could be of help since me and Banner spent much time together. But I don’t think anyone knows about about the Hulk expect for Hulk. Maybe Banner should talk to Hulk...actually that isn’t a bad idea. I must report to Tony. You know, Tony is right. Talking to you does help. Can’t wait to meet you. Bye Starkson.” 

Voicemail #129  
“Well...we might have a problem...The Hulk is afraid to come out because it might damage Bruce. Fuck kid. Fuck! I can’t ask Bruce to do this. I can’t lose him as well. And then maybe not get you back. I don’t know what to do. I feel lost kid.” Tony mumbled. “If your not here, if I can’t bring you back, if others get hurt or die because of me, I don’t think I can live with myself. I’m losing control and I don’t know how to stop hurting and I think I’m having a panic attack...breath...breath...I need to find Pepper before I hurt myself. Sorry Pete.”

Voicemail #130  
“It’s Natasha. Tony really gave us a real scare there. But he is the dramatic one so what can we expect. He’s ok now...god you must mean a lot to him. We’ve never seen him so messed up. I wish I was around when you came by so I could understand the relationship better. I’m suppose to know this stuff. Kinda my job. Hmm...maybe it’s better this way. We’ll all get to meet you and learn about you once you get back. It’ll be like a big family reunion and you don’t know everyone. Sounds fun. Kid, we’re all excited to see you. Talk soon.” 

Voicemail #140  
“We decided a date to execute the plan. Forty days from now. It seems so far away. Each day moves by so slowly. Mostly because I hardly sleep. I’m awake for 19 out of the 24 hours each day. There’s so much I need to do. Not just planning out the final assault. But I have to start working on how to rebuild a lot of the world that got destroyed by the snap. And what’s going to happen with Caps team after all of this. We don’t know how the government is going to act. And then I have to get the compound ready for everyone once they get back. I want everyone to feel welcome. Personalizing a level for the Guardians has been a lot of work since I have to take everything with a grain a salt when I talk to Rocket because he’s a sarcastic shit. Then Stephen and his people need rooms. Who knows what happened to his place. And Shuri is a joy to work with. She knows her brother so well. Making room for them was easy. Rogers is great help with the rooms for Bucky, Sam, Wanda and...Vision if we can figure him out...Then I have to make room for you and May. Both of you are going to stay here for awhile. Same level as me and Pepper. I want to be close in case something happens. I know dealing with nightmares are hard so I want to be there...also I haven’t told May that your staying here yet. I hope she agrees because I know I can’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to. She’s like Pepper that way. Anyways kid, gotta go. Big meetings make me tired. Maybe I’ll get more than five hours of sleep tonight. Talk tomorrow.”

Voicemail #146  
“I’m helping May move some of your guys stuff over today. I can’t believe she accepted my idea. It’s like she wanted me to recommend it. I didn’t ask her how long she wants you guys here. But your welcome to stay forever. We all know I can afford to feed you. It’ll be no problem. Also if you guys stay awhile I know Pepper and May will hit it off. They’ll be the best of friends. And personally kid, Pepper needs something other than work and worrying about me in her life. May would be a breath of fresh air in her life. And...then Pepper would have a best woman for the wedding. We’d look like a family. And you can be the bearer of the rings. Sorry best man is given to Rhodey. But yea. God just imagine...I’m rambling now and Tony Stark doesn’t do that so I’m going to hang up and actually be on time for your Aunt. Thirty four more days Peter. See you soon.” 

Voicemail #152  
“Remember that one night when it was storming out? Horrible thunder and lightning and the rain was just blasting down on the roof? You had to spend the night because your senses were going crazy and I didn’t want May to see you like that. We went to the basement and most of the noise was blocked out but I could tell you were still in pain. So I put on some Queen so you could focus on one noise. And then we ended up singing Bohemian Rhapsody together.” Tony said. “Will it’s like that right now. I got no one to sing with...ok not true. If I asked anyone in this building to sing that song they would all jump on it. It’s like everyone in the world has memorized it. Even Steve! Anyways I just want you to know I’m thinking of you and that I hate storms but I’m holding up. Bye Pete.”

Voicemail #161  
“Incase you don’t already know Ned and MJ are ok. They stopped by the compound today. I told them about you and the plan to fix everything. They asked if there was some way the could help.” Tony laughed. “You have amazing friends. Better ones than I did at your age. Braver ones also. I told them they could stop by twice a week once everything goes back to normal. I wanted to say come over whenever but the others do need their privacy. God...” Tony paused. “Sorry...I was just thinking that I’m talking like I know I’m bringing you...kid I’m going to go. Talk tomorrow.”

Voicemail #167  
“I think I’m going to put a word in for you at MIT...you're probably falling behind in class and your smart enough to go and if I say something they’ll accept you right away.” Tony said. “I know you don’t want my help, but I don’t want you stressing out about highschool once you get back. But we can talk about this later...also maybe you don’t want to go to MIT? I haven’t thought about that. I mean, why wouldn’t you though? I went there...Just let me brush my ego kid. Hasn’t been a lot of that lately. I miss it. But I’m sure once you get back you’ll be helping my ego. Just like old times. Well, gotta jet. The team needs me for practice. Bye Peter.” 

Voicemail #172  
“There isn’t much to say anymore. Eight more days. We’re all trying to rest and relax. None of use are any good at that. Maybe that’s why we work so well together. We’re all just a mess of pent up emotions. Hey kid, I’ll talk tomorrow. I just feel like the Team really needs me to be around right now. I know you’ll understand if the rest of the voicemails are really short. See you soon Spidey.” 

Voicemail #180  
“Today is the day Peter...I might not make it. And if I don’t I know you’ll be upset with me. Because it’s been in the plan the whole time. If anyone is dying it’s me. And I’m ready for that. Peppers ready for it too. Everyone knows that I’ll sacrifice everything to fix my mistakes. And me dying isn’t the worst thing that could happen. I just need you to know Peter that I love you. I love how much you’ve grown since I brought you to Germany. I love watching your decathlon meets and letting you drive the Audi once. I loved working in the lab with you and going to that parent teacher conference. And I loved all those dinners we had with May and I love that we went to Central Park with Pepper. I loved everything we’ve done. I loved that I got to have...got to have a son for a little while.” Tony choked. “Just promise me kid that if I don’t make it out of this, that you won’t be sad for too long. You need to keep being Spider-Man and you need to keep fighting the good fight and you need to be a kid. Don’t let me hold you back Underoos...hopefully I’ll see you soon. Bye Petey.”

\---  
Peter stood at the front of Tony’s lab. A mixture of anxiety and affection had settled at the bottom of his stomach after listening to the voicemails. 

What was he suppose to say? What did he want to say? He understood Tony did a lot for him, but now he heard the pain and hurt the man went through everyday. How was he suppose to repay what he did? How could he not feel guilty for what Tony gave up for him?

“Would you like to proceed into the lab Peter? Tony had given you full access.” FRIDAY said. 

He wasn’t even given full access before the snap. Not when he came over three times a week to work in said lab. Peter bit his bottom lip. Tony wanted him around more than ever. 

“That would be great FRIDAY.” Peter said. 

The door slide open and Peter walked inside. Led Zeppelin was blaring at full blast as Tony was hunkered over his work bench soldering iron in hand. He didn’t hear the door open or Peter walking towards him. He was focused into whatever he was working on. 

Peter inspected Tony. Of course he saw the injuries before, but now they held a weight to Peter. 

“Can you stop thinking so much?” Tony mumbled. “FRIDAY turn down the music.”

Peter flinched at the noise and then hung his head. He quietly whispers an apology. 

“Sit down kid. You’re stressing me out.” Tony said. 

He pushed the stool out from under the table. Peter took the seat but didn’t say anything. Tony put down the soldering iron and looked over to Peter. 

“Did you listen to the voicemails? All of them?” Tony asked. 

Peter nodded, a lump growing in his throat. 

“God we need to work on this self punishment thing you got going on.” Tony said. “Don’t feel guilty. I would do everything over again without a second thought.”

Peter glanced at Tony. There was a small smile on his face and a spark in his eyes. The same look May gave him whenever she was being sincere with him. 

“You could’ve died. You planned on dying.” Peter mumbled. 

“But I’m not dead. And you're alive and so is everyone else. That’s all that matters. We’re ok. You still get to be Spider-Man and May still gets to see you grow up and now we get to move on.” Tony paused. He reached over to lay a hand on Peters shoulder. “I’m bad at this kinda stuff kid. Confrontation and acceptance aren’t my strong points. And neither are yours. So let’s work on this together. Because you need to stop this guilt trip about my injuries and I need to stop mine for letting you-“

Peter pulled Tony into a hug. He didn’t need to say it. He already knew what Tony was going to say and he knew how hard it would be for him. 

“Things aren’t just going to change over night. And we’re both going to have good days and bad days dealing with this. But I got you kid so I know we’ll be fine.” Tony said. 

They stayed like that for awhile. Tony rubbing Peters back as the kid calmed down. He could hear the older mans steady heartbeat and focused on that until his was the same. A sigh of relief left his lips as he pulled away. 

“Did you mean it...that I’m like your son?” Peter said. 

“Yeah Peter. Unless it makes you uncomfortable.” Tony said. 

A large smile spread on Peters face. His hands full up and a twinkle in his eyes. 

“What? No! How could having Tony Stark being my freaking dad make me uncomfortable?” Peter gasped. “Neds going to freak out when I tell him.”

Tony laughed deep and rough. He ruffled Peters hair and a round of giggles left the boys body. A warmth spread between the two. An understanding of how things will be for awhile. Good days and bad days. But right now things are normal. Or at least as close as it’ll get from now on because normal is changing. 

A buzz came from both Tony and Peters phones. Each looking at each other when they looked at the caller. 

“I told May I’d be early for dinner.”

“And I told Pepper I would help with dinner.” Tony groaned. “We’re in the doghouse now.”


End file.
